


Perfect Illusion

by The_Quartermasters



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abuse, Disguise, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Illusions, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quartermasters/pseuds/The_Quartermasters
Summary: Lussuria recruits Fran for a very important mission: To cast a disguise illusion of Squalo over him so that he can have some fun with Xanxus while sharky is away.





	Perfect Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled across this completed fic that I never posted, written in 2010. Reading it 7 years later, it made me giggle. I'm sure there's a million fics titled this on AO3, probably plenty just in the Reborn fandom but DAMMIT it's a Lady Gaga song and this is a Lussuria fic so it's perfect, deal with it.
> 
> Um, trigger warnings for some of Lussuria's creepy necro sex thoughts? I guess?

Bel was generally a nuisance when Lussuria was working in the kitchen but he hadn't been forbidden yet, unless he brought the mink in with him. Lussuria didn't allow any animals in the kitchen, not even his own peacock. Luckily after the first time when the Varia's healer had cheerfully brandished a knife and exclaimed over the recipes he had for mink roast, the prince's box animal didn't seem interested in spending any time in the kitchen anyway. 

The animal's master on the other hand had no problem seating himself in the kitchen while Lussuria was cooking, prattling on about murder and evisceration. There were worse things he could be going on about but it was still fairly annoying. Generally Lussuria simply went about his business, easily absorbed in the joy of making a souffle or a cake, only making sound of agreement or acknowledgment to keep the boy placated.

This particular afternoon, with Bel at the table sharpening his knives which sat before him in a mountainous pile of glittering metal, Lussuria was up to his elbows in pasta dough. When the door opened and their boss appeared, he perked cheerfully, tossing his hair out of his face. 

"Xan-chan~!" he said with pleased surprise. "Are you hungry? Would you like me to make some tea?"

"No," was the short, simple answer that growled past Xanxus' sneering lips. Then, without further provocation, one scarred hand shot out, grabbing up Bel by the neck and kicking the chair out from under him, before dropping the startled prince to the floor and grinding his hip beneath one black boot. "Don't leave your clothes on the floor," he hissed, gave one last kick for good measure and turned around to stalk out of the kitchen. 

From the floor, Bel's voice sing songed brokenly. "Boss touched me and not you, commoner trash Luss-mama~."

Lussuria blinked after their boss, ignoring the bruised prince. Of course unprovoked violence from Xanxus wasn't particularly unusual. What was unusual was that Xanxus would go out of his way to seek out the victim of his abuse instead of simply waiting until they crossed paths in the halls to throw him down the stairs or smash him into a banister. Curious, Lussuria hurriedly wiped his hands with a towel and tossed the towel over his bowl of dough before walking out of the kitchen after Xanxus without another glance for Bel.

He knew there was definitely something odd going on when Xanxus didn't immediately notice his presence. Didn't stop to punch him in the face, or demand an explanation for why he was being followed. In fact, he didn't even stop walking until he reached a sitting room in the east wing of the Varia mansion -- the part of the house where Bel and Fran's quarters were.

Lussuria's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he followed stealthily, remaining behind corners and careful not to let his heeled shoes click on the marble floors. Sure enough, as he peeked around a corner, Xanxus disappeared into Bel and Fran's rooms without so much as a knock. Of course it was entirely possible that he was going to give Fran a sound beating as well. So Lussuria waited a moment and then approached the door to give a jaunty knock.

There was no response from inside for a long beat, then the door cracked open, one bright green eye blinking out at him. "Luss-senpai," Fran's familiar monotone greeted him. "Can I help you with something?"

"Mmm, I'm not sure," Lussuria responded innocently, bringing a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "I don't suppose you've seen Xan-chan pass by, have you? I thought I hear him come this way."

Fran's visible eye widened briefly before returning to affect his normal disinterest. "Ah. No, I'm afraid I haven't seen Boss-sama all morning. Sorry I couldn't help you more, Senpai." The door began to close.

But Lussuria thrust one knee-high boot between the door and doorjamb and gave a nice hard shove. "Oh my little lamb, you can help me plenty," he said sweetly as he pushed his way into the room and shut the door behind him, leaning back on it with a smirk. "You really are delightfully talented, aren't you? The only reason I noticed is that I know every scar on our dear Boss-chan's body, every breath from his lungs."

Fran scowled, pouting openly. "Not fair," he accused. "Luss-senpai wants to spoil my fun."

"I won't spoil anything!" Lussuria responded, holding up his hands innocently. "I think it's brilliant, perfectly brilliant." He smiled and gave Fran's cheek a warm pat. "Bring it up again."

The look Fran gave him then was undeniably suspicious, but the illusion rose about him anyway with a surge of purple light. Lussuria blinked once and there he was, Xanxus, in all his false glory, standing before him, scowl quite convincing.

Lussuria's eyes widened in awe behind his tinted glasses. He slid them down his nose to have a better look, slowly walking around the boy turned boss. "Remarkable," he breathed, smoothing a sleeve. It was solid and warm under his touch, the perfect replication of Xanxus' lithe, tigerlike muscle. The flattering fit of his pants, every puckered scar and thin frown line was there. He lifted a hand to touch the 'boss's' face, fingers trailing down the perfectly chiseled jaw. It made him shiver. "What do you feel like this?" he asked, pausing to fan himself with a hand. "If I touch..." He fanned his fingers on the false Xanxus' chest. "Do you feel it?"

"Senpai..." the word left their boss's thin lips with a strange sort of lilt, out of place in Xanxus' voice. "Yes, of course, I feel it." He closed a hand around Lussuria's wrist, pulling it away. "This appearance is an illusion, but I'm still inside it."

"Mmmm," Lussuria purred, a pleased smile curling his lips. "How marvelous. Darling, lovely, brilliant Fran. You do want me to keep this secret, don't you? Something tells me Xan-chan wouldn't be entirely happy to learn that you've been affecting his likeness even if it is for tasks that he himself would not be unlikely to perform. We can keep secrets together, can't we?" He lifted his brows, moving his hand to thread their fingers, the illusionary hand's palm wide and solid and not at all like frail, sweet Fran's.

"Of course, Luss-senpai. I'm very good at keeping secrets. But..." The air shifted again, and once more, Fran stood before him, sleek green hair and disinterest warring with a faint flush on his face. "What is it you want to ask me in exchange for your silence?"

"Mmm," Lussuria hummed, pushing his sunglasses back onto the bridge of his nose. "You are able to cast your spell of illusion over another body, correct?"

Fran scoffed. "Really, such a thing is child's play." 

*

"I am having regrets," Fran admitted, when Lussuria caught his eye in the mirror and purred with Squalo's voice.

"Whatever for!" Lussuria laughed, his delighted expression more than a little frightening on Squalo's features. "This is wonderful! You should be proud, this is your talent shining before you! Look at all this hair!" If there was anything Squalo never should do, it was giggle. Particularly while spinning a pirouette in front of a mirror like the ballerina in a jewelry box.

"Forgive me, Senpai. I feel a bit ill." A hand held to his mouth emphasized Fran's feelings for the situation. "Luss-senpai. I don't want to ask, but I think I have to. What is it you plan to do with Squalo-senpai's body?"

"It's /my/ body," Lussuria pouted, placing his hands on his hips which he cocked to one side. "It's just his /appearance/. And..." He shrugged, smoothing long silver hair over one shoulder to run his fingers through it. "Squ-chan isn't supposed to be home until tomorrow... He won't mind if I borrow Xan-chan for one evening." He smirked and reached out to tickle Fran's nose with the tips of the silver hair. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him~"

"But it could hurt me," Fran pointed out, taking a step back to avoid Lussuria's teasing.

"Don't /worry/, Fran-chwan," Lussuria insisted, turning back to the mirror to admire himself like he was trying on a new frock. He ruffled his hair, pouted dramatically, then tried another pose, tugging loose a jacket button. "Your secret is perfectly safe with me! I'm a very, very good actress." He smirked over his shoulder at the boy, then lifted a hand thoughtfully. "I suppose I'll have to be careful about not using this one. Something of a pity but I'll make due~"

"I could make it numb for you," Fran offered, an odd gleam in his black lined eyes.

"Oh, look at you!" Lussuria cried with enthusiasm. He spun in a swirl of silver and before Fran could react (likely in abject terror), Lussuria gathered him up in Squalo's arms for a tight hug. He pressed a big kiss to the boy's cheek. "Pure genius! You are an artist and I am your masterpiece!"

"Every artist makes mistakes," Fran protested, falling limp in Lussuria's arms before disappearing in a poof of smoke. "After tonight we'll call my debt to you paid," he continued, stepping out from behind a nearby sofa. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," Lussuria quipped cheerfully, turning back to the mirror to press his cheek into the fur of the jacket, offering a sultry look at his reflection. He smirked. "Xan-chan is going to be sorely disappointed when he gets the real Squ back."

*

 

Both nerves and excitement built through the afternoon and through the usual rowdy dinner, though things were much more quiet without Squalo around. While the family was getting tucked safely away in their beds, Lussuria was contentedly brushing Squalo's hair. The castle was dark when he made his way through the halls toward Xanxus' bedroom.

It was a simple enough plan. Fran would spend the evening near enough that the full strength of his illusions would stay in place. The rest was up to Lussuria. 

He put on his best scowl and knocked on the great wooden door to Xanxus' rooms.

"FUCK OFF," he heard from the depths of Xanxus' rooms. The sound vibrated the floor beneath his booted feet.

Lussuria blinked at the door, startled. He looked up and down the hall uncertainly. Then he took in a deep breath and lifted a hand to pound at the door with his fist. He mustered as much voice as he was able and shouted, "VOOOIII, IT'S ME, TRASHY BOSS!"

It was almost startling how quickly the door flung open and Xanxus' presence filled the doorway suddenly, overwhelmingly. He gave the figure at his door a once-over, the expression on his face as unpleasant as ever. Then he grabbed hold of the hair on the top of Squalo's head, and dragged the man into his rooms, slamming the door shut behind him. "What are you doing back early, you fucking trash?"

Lussuria choked on a startled gasp, stumbling as Xanxus yanked him forward by hair that he didn't even /have/, a doubly disconcerting sensation. He pulled himself together quickly, affecting Squalo's constant, ugly sneer. "Finished early," he said shortly, making sure to keep his voice nice and gravelly. He would have to avoid talking if he could -- Fran's illusion gave him Squalo's voice but did nothing to change his tones and lilts. He struggled against Xanxus' hold for good measure.

"You have shitty timing," Xanxus snapped, releasing him suddenly with a shove toward the door. "You know I hate talking business here. Go away and give me your report in the morning."

It was challenging, thinking on his feet like this. Without hesitation, he caught Xanxus' wrist with the hand that he could still feel. It took a heartbeat to school his longing into hard petulance as he met his boss's crimson eyes. 

"Then don't talk business," Lussuria ground out, his heart hammering in his chest. He wasn't a fool, he knew this had to happen with regularity. What he didn't know was how Squalo did it, what exactly it was that Squalo did that managed to push the other man's buttons just so. He gripped hard at Xanxus' wrist, breath slow and heavy.

He watched Xanxus' brow twitch, watched his eyes narrow and the scars on his face darken just barely. He broke Lussuria's hold with a sharp jerk and before the man had a chance to react, followed it up with a fist to his jaw, not hard enough to break, but enough to send him reeling. 

"Fuckin' uppity tonight, aren't you?" Xanxus hissed and turned away, shrugging out of his jacket as he left for one of the other rooms that made up his living suite.

Lussuria was left holding his bruised and aching jaw, staring after Xanxus. What did that mean? Was it an invitation? How in the world did these two communicate? It was so much easier when one party was cold and silent, none of this second guessing and mind games!

But when Xanxus stepped into the room, he left the door cracked. It had to be an invitation! He hurried after Xanxus and made an effort to stomp instead of saunter. God, Squalo's boots were ugly. He wished he could have gotten away with putting together an appropriate ensemble for the evening but it seemed pretty likely that the Varia boss would take notice -- and not in the way he was hoping for. 

He shut the door behind him and turned on the sacred room, already half hard with anticipation and thrill.

Xanxus was standing across the room, at a wooden desk, already in the process of pouring himself a drink. Watching the golden liquid fill the sparkling, heavy glass, Lussuria couldn't help remembering all the times their boss had thrown similar objects at Squalo's head. But this time, Xanxus didn't bother wasting liquor, instead tossing back the drink in two swallows. "I thought I told you to tie back that fucking hair when you came to me."

So many details he just couldn't be privy to! He glanced around urgently, then smirked with satisfaction and plucked the cord that held back a set of heavy curtains. Skillfully, he swept the long hair back, pulling it into a tail at the back of his head as he had done many times to the symphony of Squalo's howling complaint. He tied it in place with the tasseled curtain tie and offered Xanxus a cocky smirk as he started to cross the room to approach him. He kept an eye on the glass in his boss's hand just in case. "Better?"

"You look fucking ridiculous," Xanxus shot back, filling his glass again and giving something that was almost a smirk. "Next time get the faggot to braid it for you."

Lussuria rolled his eyes before he could think better of it but the gesture didn't seem to give him away. He did, however, manage to hold back the urge to inquire whether Xanxus was fond of the things he did with Squalo's hair. As it was, Lussuria gave a derisive snort, searching for something equally unpleasant that Squalo would say in response. "Like I'd let that corpse fucker touch me," was what he came up with and dryly, he wondered if he was often a topic of conversation before these two mauled one another.

Perhaps it was convincing enough, because Xanxus set down his empty glass with an audible clink, and began loosening his tie as he crossed the floor. "What's the matter, trash. You're usually on your knees or begging me to fuck you the instant that door closes. So glad to see me after four days that you can't stop staring long enough to make yourself useful?"

Lussuria's mouth watered like he'd smelled baking cookies, his knees weak as though begging to settle on the floor. But no -- not yet -- Squalo was a dominated slut, he had no question about that. But he wouldn't give in to it easily, no, Varia's second in command was too hard headed and stubborn to jump on a good thing the moment he saw it. That had to be how it was. He thought he must have been worthy of some sort of award for the way he caught Xanxus' loose tie as he came near and sneered into the boss's face. 

"Wouldn't want you to think I missed you." So close, so close, he could have taken the kiss just then but it was too much of a risk. If Squalo never made the first move it would be too conspicuous to do it now. Instead he just leaned faintly into Xanxus sturdy figure, slowly pulling his tie free and tossing it aside, sure that the surging hunger must have shown through Squalo's eyes.

"And here I was, thinking I'd get to enjoy one more blissful night to myself." When he lifted a hand, Lussuria almost flinched, but instead of violence, Xanxus caught up the end of his ponytail, letting Squalo's silver hair pour through his fingers. "But then you showed up, needy as ever." Still, perhaps it was Lussuria's imagination, but Xanxus didn't >sound< too terribly unhappy about the situation.

Lussuria was torn between melting with delight and burning with jealousy. Well -- this was all his tonight. And he was going to make damn good use of it. His hands slid slowly, slowly down Xanxus' chest. "Hm... Guess I'll have to make it up to you somehow..." He ran his tongue over his lower lip, then bit it faintly, never letting his eyes wander from Xanxus'. His heart fluttered when his fingertips brushed over the cold metal of belt buckle.

"Damn right you will," Xanxus growled. Then he surged forward, catching him up with both hands, fingers tangling into his tied-back hair, and with his mouth on his, fit to devour him, teeth scraped and breath beat hot between them.

Lussuria very nearly screamed with fright at the sudden movement, but then Xanxus' mouth was on his and heady thrill racked him instead. He buried his own hands in Xanxus' choppy hair, biting back hungrily, moaning deeply into his mouth, that heavenly, forbidden taste that he sampled like Eve with the Fruit. He sucked at Xanxus tongue and hot and soft as it was, it was the most incredible, delectable thing he'd ever tasted. Panting into his boss's mouth, he yanked open his belt, the surge of unbelievable lust far too strong to be held back any longer.

"Impatient after all," Xanxus hissed, a feral grin on his features as his belt dropped to the floor. Before Lussuria could get a hand down his boss's pants, however, Xanxus's arms went around his waist, lifting him like a sack of rice and hauling him to the bed. Here he found himself dropped unceremoniously, and joined by his boss, who bit his neck and rolled them over. "Now," he ordered, when he'd propped himself against the pillows, legs spread and fly undone, "Suck me off, trash."

Lussuria, to his credit, did not squeal with delight at any of this treatment. He did throb almost painfully -- with delight -- as he righted himself and saw Xanxus laid out for him like some sort of boss sex buffet. He was suddenly glad had all that hair was tied back -- he had work to do. 

He wasted no time situating himself between Xanxus thighs, palm coming to cover the forming hard heat still trapped in his trousers. His breath shuddered with touching it. On his knees, curling in, he pressed his nose and mouth between Xanxus' thighs and breathed him with a lurid moan. It was the things dreams were made of. Then hurrying, hands almost shaking, he freed that still-forming heat and without any preamble, took him in. Sucking instantly, moaning around the flavor of him that washed over Lussuria's senses until he was certain he would come with the sheer power of Xanxus in his mouth.

Xanxus made little noise, as he suspected, only small breaths and hisses through his teeth as he settled in to the attention of Squalo's mouth and Lussuria's skill. "God, you're such a slut for it now," he sneered, one hand on the back of Lussuria's head, preventing him from pulling away completely. "Never thought you'd amount to more than a momentary diversion that first time. Remember that, trash?" His fingers tightened in Squalo's hair and he lifted his head just enough to meet his eyes. "Remember when you puked on my floor because you couldn't handle swallowing?"

If he hadn't had Xanxus several inches into his mouth, he might have laughed at this snippet of information. As it was, he merely filed it away for future reference when he would need to make Squalo's life miserable. He had more important things to think about now -- like giving Xanxus the most amazing blow job of his life. One that would make every feeble future lick from that shark cause Xanxus to yawn with distaste. 

He took the measure of looking embarrassed at the reminder of the memory, giving a faint scowl before he made the point of nuzzling deep into dark curls, opening his throat to take every last bit of thick length. Maybe Squalo could take it like a bitch but Lussuria had plenty of experience to back him up, with the willing and unwilling alike. He knew how to make a man crumble under the weight of desire. He moaned deep around Xanxus' cock, his functional hand coming to the warm weight of his sac to massage in time with his hungry tongue.

"You really want it tonight, don't you?" Xanxus sneered, his hand tightening in Squalo's hair, hips pressing upward, sinking himself deep as he started to slowly fuck the mouth he thought was Squalo's. "Guess you really did miss me, you weepy cunt."

'Miss' was a bit off base. You can't miss something you'd simply been starved for. Lussuria was ready for his forcefulness and it sent hot shivers up his spine as Xanxus pushed deeper into his mouth, pressing him down over that impressive girth. Let Xanxus think whatever he liked about the noisy shark. He smirked with the thought that Squalo might get it that much harder when he couldn't live up to Lussuria's skill. Obscenely he pulled back to lick hungrily, roughly around the flushed head, deep into his salty slit and letting everything sticky cling to his messy lips.

It seemed that, at least for the moment, Xanxus had tired of his own insults, and settled in to enjoy what was being offered. Of course this meant no sounds or words of encouragement, but really, the throb of his cock and the way it leaked onto Lussuria's tongue was gratitude enough. The single stifled grunt before Xanxus physically pulled him away was just icing on the cake. And then, 

"Enough. Undress. Now."

"W-wait!" Lussuria protested as he was pulled away from his prize. He needed for Xanxus to come in his mouth, to feel him swallow it down and remember that moment as the best orgasm of his life -- "I'm not done!"

Almost before he was done talking, Lussuria found himself slammed to the floor, the wind knocked from his lungs and Xanxus' boot on his neck. As he wheezed, his eyes followed the length of leather clad leg, up to the flushed cock hanging heavy above him. 

"Do you want to repeat that?" the Boss breathed, fire in his eyes. "Or do you want to be able to move without a gurney tomorrow?"

Panic surged through Lussuria in spite of himself, his cheek pressed hard to the floor, breath choked away. Overstepped, apparently. One could hardly blame him when he was waltzing in without knowing the rules. He gasped for breath, reaching for Xanxus' boot. His aching cock pressed to the rug and he was barely able to keep himself from grinding down, only throbbing that much more with the boss's abuse. "A--alright--" he gasped pleadingly.

"Don't think I'll let you get away with just anything because you've been gone for half a week," Xanxus reaffirmed, grinding his heel into the side of Lussuria's neck once more for good measure before moving away and motioning for him to rise. "Get the fuck up. And take off your clothes. I won't say it again."

Lussuria had experienced plenty of fantasies about the boss he had admired for so long. Granted, a lot of those fantasies had to do with him frozen in his icy prison or clutched by the chill of death. But he'd considered many a time what might happen if Xanxus were to give in to his skillful seduction while he still breathed. He'd always pictured it as rough and wild but he always knew he would remain composed, meeting every strong caress with his own fervor. He would ultimately give himself up because honestly, who would top /Xanxus/? And he'd undress in a sultry way and they’d fuck in a dozen positions until the bed made holes in the walls and Xanxus was shouting his name.

The reality of it was somewhat less glamorous. When Lussuria staggered to his feet, his impeccable disguise wasn't so sleek. His silver hair was messy and tangling with the curtain cord. His jaw, neck and cheek were bruising. His cock was screaming with outrage, straining against his tight leather pants. Well, something could be done about that anyway. He wiped his still sticky mouth and tugged at his belt, then set to pry off the boots, shedding clothes hurriedly from the pale, sinewy, unfamiliar body beneath.

Throughout the action, Xanxus stood, watching, arms crossed over his half-open shirt, cock tucked back into his shorts though his pants stayed undone. When Lussuria’s-- Squalo's body was finally bared before him, nude from head to toe, painfully erect and waiting, only then did Xanxus move. He took a step closer, reaching out once more to yank him forward by the hair. His mouth, heated, open, hovered over Lussuria's lips for a beat, as though to offer a kiss, before he smirked and shove him back toward the bed. "Be ready," he warned, and Lussuria rather suspected that would be the extent of Xanxus' preparation. 

It was disconcerting, like watching some stylized video, seeing the body not his own before his eyes as he lay back on the bed to watch Xanxus prepare himself. Lussuria took the opportunity to wet himself with smeared saliva, having a distinct feeling that Xanxus wouldn't be sharing any of the oil he was retrieving from the bedside table. Indeed, when Xanxus returned to the bed, his cock was slick and ready, and before Lussuria had the chance to take more than a shallow breath, Xanxus was there, kneeling at the end of the bed. 

"Turn over," the boss ordered.

He indulged in half a breath to enjoy the sight -- the hot energy in Xanxus' eyes and his perfect, slick cock jutting from his leather pants. It was inspiration enough to scramble to obey, presenting himself and watching over his shoulder.

It seemed to satisfy him and Lussuria even caught the hint of a grin, however hungry, as Xanxus' hand came to grip hard at his backside, the other guiding himself to nudge once at the offered entrance. It was as much warning as Lussuria got before two hands took hold of him, spreading him wide, and then, in a moment that passed like a blinding flash of light, Xanxus was inside of him.

It was terribly painful and utterly exquisite, bringing a choked cry to his lips as Xanxus sank to the hilt with the first stroke. He tilted his hips, looking for the best place and opening himself to take all of Xanxus in. The utter submission of it was breathtaking, offering himself completely to the boss's mercy, his body trembling and hands clinging to the sheets. Eagerly he pushed back and it was painful but worth it. 

He was helpless to do anything to stop the moan that sprang to his lips and had a feeling that from this point, staying 'in character' was going to become a lot more difficult. But then again, what could anyone do when they were being fucked by this beast? Anything but moan and shiver and gasp, possibly sob.

And anyway, it didn't seem as though Xanxus had any interest now in complaining about the sounds coming from the man beneath him. He was focused now, intent on filling him full, over and over again, the only sounds leaving his lips were swallowed grunts, hissing growls. When Lussuria moaned, Xanxus fucked him harder.

In some distant corner of his mind that wasn't writhing with delight, Lussuria wondered how they didn't hear this every night. It must only have been solid castle walls and sturdy furniture -- were the bed frame any less formidable, it would have slammed against the wall with every rocking thrust of Xanxus' hips. Furthermore, how did Squalo walk or sit let alone /fight/ when he took this monster on a regular basis?

As it was, coherent thought was doomed. Any hope he'd had of staying in control and 'in character' were quickly lost with Xanxus driving him into the mattress. He lost all chance of keeping the angry 'voi' in his voice, instead whimpering and keening and panting. Cheek pressed to the mattress, he tried to watch over his shoulder, body melted into the most submissive of curves, hips angled just so. "Yes, god yes, mmm, Xan-ch--xus - ah!"

"Shut up," Xanxus snarled, voice as sharp as the snap of his hips. "Your whining distracts me." He slammed harder into Lussuria's illusioned body, one foot planted on the floor, his other knee propped on the mattress. "Lift your leg," he ordered, dragging Lussuria closer.

The blankets were still clutched in Lussuria's hands as he was dragged across the bed, knocking pillows to the floor. In spite of Xanxus' irritated orders, he couldn't hold back the cry as he was plied to the boss' wanting, pain and discomfort warring with pleasure and euphoria. Xanxus was clearly used to a looser partner -- or he simply didn't care. Not that the violence of his touch did anything but make Lussuria's head swim with further pleasure. 

He bit his lips to try to keep his voice under control, rising onto his forearms to rock back onto the thick girth of Xanxus cock. His breath heaved and shuddered, Squalo's long hair mussed and sticking to the sweat forming on his skin. "Like -- this?" he managed hopefully.

Xanxus grunted his affirmative, hauling Squalo's offered leg over his shoulder and pressing in deep, their angle different, improved. He groaned, as pleased a sound as the man could make. "Now don't move."

The jerk of his leg tossed over Xanxus' shoulder pulled Lussuria onto his side. He fumbled to get the illusionary hair out of his face so that he could see -- Squalo's lithe body utterly prostrate and twisted to Xanxus' liking. When Xanxus slammed into him again from this new sideways angle, he couldn't have moved if he'd wanted to. He couldn't do anything but choke and melt against the blankets and try not to scream his pleasure. 

It was so much better -- from here he could see Xanxus' angry concentration, see the leg tossed over one shoulder, see the strain as he laid in once again. Xanxus gave a grunt, his brow unfurrowing just a little as he buried himself into the body beneath him. Blunt nails bit into Squalo's pale skin, lodging a moan in Lussuria's throat. 

"If you come before me, I will kill you."

His voice sent a wild chill up Lussuria's spine, bringing him dangerously close to losing control with those words themselves. 

"Right," he answered breathlessly. 

There was, admittedly, a tiny part of him tempted by the idea of that -- climax gripping his body as Xanxus wrung his final breaths from his throat -- He shuddered with tremulous self-control and grabbed once again for the mattress with both hands to brace against every thrust. "Harder, please," he begged.

"Shut the hell up," Xanxus growled, thrusting harder, teeth grinding. "Who the hell-- nnh... do you think you are." His fingers would leave bruises by the morning. "Asking me for anything --nnh fuck..."

Silver hair stuck to Lussuria's cheeks and shoulders and back, tangled and damp with sweat. He ached from head to toe with pain and arousal and it seemed to only throb more at the points of Xanxus' abuse -- his crushed neck and bruised cheek, bitten lips and fingerprinted hips. It was no wonder Squalo kept coming back for more. Xanxus moving so deep inside him, stretching him open and reaching places even he himself had never brushed -- the slick slap of urgency -- flushed and bruised and agonized, he watched Xanxus' face with Squalo's eyes, lips parted with the breathy gasps of delayed release. He pressed his cheek to one shoulder, biting back a moan as his cock raged its neglect, dark and dripping as he tortured himself by watching every flicker of tight pleasure of Xanxus' face. 

"Boss," he whimpered, nothing short of pitifully, dying to feel the surge of hot come deep inside him.

"Trassssh," Xanxus hissed, the word drawn out on a breath through clenched teeth and for a moment Lussuria thought he would be scolded, punished for speaking up. Instead, the dark-haired man growled around a terrifying grin and pushed forward, bending Lussuria’s frame in ways he was sure weren't supposed to work. 

He moved fast now, self-control crumbling into urgency and demand. His teeth scraped Squalo's pale knee and he pulled out almost entirely, eliciting a squeak from Lussuria's throat before thrusting suddenly, deeply, unconcerned with whatever damage he might do to his partner. He had to be close to finishing.

With the loss of control, Lussuria's thrill and adoration was outshined by animal lust and the lurid rage of pain and impending climax. He could no longer gaze with moon eyes, instead he clenched his own teeth and eyes shut, gasping with every thrust in the effort not to spill himself. He couldn't obey Xanxus' demands, his voice stifled by his tight jaw but crying out every time he brushed that place -- his haphazard search for pleasure left little room for rhythm or predictability and every time earnest pleasure racked Lussuria's body, it was a jarring surprise, making him bite at his arm to keep somewhat quiet. 

He wanted to plead for Xanxus to come, beg unabashedly for it -- beg for his own life for he wasn't going to be able to last much longer, not when he felt himself tensing around every thrust with the build of climax creeping in. He curled an arm around his head, tangling in the unruly silver hair. "Please...!"

"Shut t'fuck UP!" He felt the blow of heavy knuckles against the back of his head only a moment before Xanxus thrust hard and froze, holding him in place, breath catching tight in his throat. When he came, the boss made no sound but for the huff of air through his nose, lips pulled back tight over white teeth, firey eyes near rolled back in his head.

The rush of sensation was almost too much -- the haze of being struck and the crushing grip on his hips -- and then the hot rush through him, Xanxus pressed so deep inside and coming -- coming into him. It was far too much for him and every semblance of self control crumbled, body seizing around Xanxus' pulsing cock. He clung to the mattress like life itself, unable to quell his voice even on threat of death when he came harder than he'd thought imaginable, even after a life of a great many impressive experiences. His untouched arousal painted the sheets and Squalo's chest and stomach liberally, back arching, twisting in Xanxus' grip.

Xanxus took his time, rocking into Squalo's ravaged body, thumbing over the bruises already starting to form on his hips. When he pulled out, it was more slowly than Lussuria expected. Not rough or sudden. He stood upright then, tugging a sheet free too wipe down with before tossing it back into Lussuria's lap. 

"Clean yourself up," he ordered, almost gently, as he stepped out of his soiled pants and kicked them aside. "You can use the bathroom before you go." Then, in only his dress shirt, he pushed open the glass doors onto the balcony and lit up a cigarette, a vice Lussuria hadn't known the boss indulged in.

For long moments, Lussuria stared up at the ornate ceiling, letting his breath slowly return to him and letting afterglow sink in. Sweat cooled on his skin, aided by the night breeze through the open door. Finally he turned on his side, clutching the sheet to his chest as he watched his boss' moonlit profile, hazy with the smoke that trickled languidly from his lips.

Those last moments were burned into him -- his hips and his mind and his heart. The tender brush of fingers, the gentleness as he pulled out, the softness of his voice unlike Lussuria had ever heard. The connection was undeniable, the shift from violence to romanticism assuring him of one thing: He had finally stolen Xanxus' heart. 

He took a moment to clean himself up and when his feet touched the rug once again, he was walking on air. He gazed once more on the broad plane of Xanxus back, Lussuria biting his lip as he leaned against the doorframe. Utterly naked but for Squalo's long hair spilling around him, he sauntered on to the balcony and stepped up behind his boss. He threaded his arms around the other man's waist, pressing his cheek to Xanxus' back. 

"We don't have to do this anymore," he whispered, breathing in the nicotine scented starlight.

Xanxus startled -- a reaction Lussuria had never observed in his boss before -- and stiffened. For a beat he didn't move, frozen to the spot, then Lussuria felt him turn, broad hands coming to grip at his shoulders, holding him back at arm's length, his eyes dark and searching when they met Squalo's. "What are you doing?" he growled.

Lussuria just smiled a soft, coy smile, lifting a hand to play his fingers over Xanxus' wrist and up his arm. "I know you know," he murmured. "I know how you feel. It's time to stop lying about it." He leaned in, eyes slowly sliding closed for the most perfect kiss of his life.

Instead, he found himself smothered by the palm of Xanxus' hand and when he cracked his eyes, he found something closer to panicked anger than affectionate admission. "The only reason you don't already have a split lip right now is because I'd rather not spoil my mood," the man hissed. "I don't know what's gotten into you-- if you hit your skull on my headboard and knocked something loose or what, but you won't bring this up again." He squeezed the sides of Squalo's face tightly, giving his jaw a little shake. "Do you understand?"

Lussuria blinked a few times, squished lips pouting dramatically. "But don't you want to have this always?" he said, Squalo's eyes shining imploringly. "Don't you want to never be apart?"

Xanxus' eyes widened, his lip curling and an instant later, he'd shoved Squalo's naked form away from him. "What the FUCK?"

He stumbled backwards into the doorframe but managed to recover, summoning his sultry smile again and his leaned, supine, against the doorjam. "I know how much you secretly long for me."

"Out!" Xanxus fumed, face near red as his eyes now, rage building now unlike his usual, deadly calm anger. "Get out now!" He had Lussuria by the throat now, pushing him back into the room and toward the door. "Before I give in to my 'secret longing' to crush your neck! Out!"

Lussuria scrambled for footing as Xanxus dragged him bodily toward the door. "But Boss-- we have something! Don't throw this away!"

"I can't think of a better thing to do with TRASH," Xanxus snarled and tossed him, naked, into the hallway. Shoes and clothes followed half a beat later.

When the door slammed shut, it rattled the entire castle. For long moments, Lussuria stared at the intricate wood work from where he'd been thrown, in a heap with the clothes on the floor. He sighed. And then sagged against the wall behind him, the dreamiest of simpers drifting like a lazy cloud across his features. "This is the best day of my life."


End file.
